


It was just a dream

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-02
Updated: 2000-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser's dream gets him in and out of trouble with Kowalski.





	It was just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

These characters belong to **Alliance** , lucky them. I am borrowing them for this story.

**NC/17 Male to Male sex** , you've been warned!

**Fraser/Kowalski Graphic Content**

maria jackson 

Would like to Thank **Ruthie Biermann** for all her wonderful *help* beta reading! She's great!

**Borrowed Elton John's "There's something about the way you look tonight"**

**"It was just a Dream"**

"Fraser, what's wrong? Why are you so quiet? I mean we've been sittin' here and ya haven't even bored me with any of those Inuik ****tales of yers. What's bothering ya?"

"Oh, sorry Ray, I hadn't notice I was being unusually quiet. I'm afraid I was distracted by that couple jaywalking. ****

"Well you are. Now tell me what's wrong . . . We've been here fer almost an hour, and all you've managed to ask me is why we're sittin' here and what we're waitin' fer." **** ****

"It's nothing really ****important, Ray."

"Fraser, yer really making me angry with this silence of yers. Now cut it out and tell me what's botherin' ya."

********Fraser turned to face his partner ****. "Ray . . . if you really must know, you __are bothering me. Last night I had a dream about you, and I can't seem to make senseof it."

"What kinda dream, Fraser? What did I do?"

Fraser stared at Ray as heran a thumb nail across his eyebrow. "Well . . . uh. . . . It started at an abandoned building during a stake out . . . We were. . . .um sitting as we are now waiting for our informant. It was cold outside and the windows on the car had steamed up. You were arguing with me, as usual I might add, and you started to become very hostile towards me." 

"Well, getting angry sounds like something I would do, Frasze....but what was I getting hostile about?"

"Please, Ray, don't rush the story. Have you.....have you ever . . . "

"Frasze, just stick to the story and don't gimme any 'have you ever's'."

"Sorry, Ray. . . . Well . . ." Fraser glanced at Ray for a few moments and turned to look out the windshield. "W-We appeared to be having . . . um, sex, Ray. I....I . . . we were in the back seat and. . . . We, um . . . had sex. You were arguing with me because. . . . I did something wrong," Fraser stammered as he nervously glanced at Ray.

Ray sat in shock, his mouth and eyes open wide. 

Fraser looked away as he again ran a thumb nail across his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Ray . . . It.....It was just a dream. Don't look so shocked! It was . . . Ray . . . it was a dream."

Ray glared at Fraser, finally finding his voice. "So what yer saying is, it was just a dream, Frasze? You and me making love . . . having sex in the back seat of my car, and you say, oh, but it was just a dream, Ray?! Why the hell would ya dream something like, Frasze? I mean, it's not like I'm a woman or anything even close to it!"

Fraser removed an invisible piece of lint from his pants and glanced up at Ray. "I'm well aware you're not a female, Ray, but I wasn't being intimate with a female.....It was obviously you in my dream. I have no idea what caused me to have this dream. Maybe it was the pizza we consumed at your apartment last night, Ray,or the fact that we had been arguing about sex."

"Okay fine, ya don't know why ya had the dream but......what exactly was I doin'? I mean, in yer dream, what did we do?"

Fraser looked away quickly and blushed. "We, uh. . . .We . . . we had sex, Ray."

"Yeah, Fraser, you already told me that. But what kind of sex were we having? What was I doing to ya? Or what were you doing ta me? And why was I arguing with ya in the first place? . . . .Fraser, I'm talking ta ya! Answer me!"

Fraser could ascertain by Ray's tone of voice that he was upset. However, he didn't know if Ray was upset merely because he had the dream, or because he had a dream about them having sex with each other. Or, perhaps he was annoyed because he wanted Fraser to supply details. "Ray, we were um . . . in the back seat. I was uh . . . I was . . . Oh Dear . . . I was . . . "

"Fer God's sake, Frasze, just spit it out! You already told me we were having sex! Obviously it was either oral sex or intercourse! Just tell me if we were fucking, Fraser!" Ray impatiently snapped at Fraser. 

Fraser stared at Ray, totally stunned at hearing what had just come out of his partner's mouth. His face was flushed, and he was certain the temperature in the car had risen at least ten degrees. "Ray! Must you be so vulgar?! We were not. . . . If you must know, I was performing oral sex on you in the back seat of your car."

Astonished, Ray turned his head from Fraser to the steering wheel. "Oh! That kinda sex....and you were the one that was....uh. . . .Doin' the . . . Okay. . . .Uh, okay. . . . Uh, and uh . . . why was I arguing with ya, Fraser?"

Feeling the temperature in the car become unbearably hot, Fraser pulled at the neck of his tunic and loosened the velcro. He kept his eyes averted from Ray now as he softly mumbled, "You were upset because . . . um. . . . Because I said. . . . you didn't know how to. . . . to do it correctly, and you were taking too long. You couldn't, uh . . . it wouldn't get . . . Oh Dear."

Ray sat up quickly. "Wh-a-a-at! Are you saying that I don't know how ta make love?! Are you nuts?! May I remind you that I'm the one that was married, Fraser! You probably weren't doing it right ta begin with, and now yer trying to blame it on me!"

Fraser stared at Ray, watching him vent his anger by doing what he did best, yell. He waited until Ray was finished when he spoke, "Ray, I'm sure you know the mechanics of lovemaking, this was only a dream. It meant nothing really . . . I mean if we were to ask a dream interpreter he would probably say, well . . . that the dream was symbolic in nature." 

Ray glared at Fraser, upset that his manhood had been attacked. "Uh- huh, the dream was symbolic in nature, meaning what, Fraser?"

"Well. . . . perhaps it meant that I feel inferior to you and I was trying to retaliate? Or perhaps. . . . Could it be that I grew somewhat annoyed with your tantrums, which can be very annoying at times, and attacked your libido?"

Ray continued to glare at Fraser, still feeling as if he was being attacked. "Or could it be, Fraser, that yer the one with the sexual problems? That maybe you don't have enough experience......or maybe cuz yer so damn cold?"

Now it was Fraser's turn to feel criticized. "Excuse me, Ray, that is just not so. I happen to practice some wonderful and stimulating forms of discipline, and have experienced an exceptional success rate concerning my will power. I have no problems with my sex life, Ray."

Ray narrowed his eyes at Fraser and almost smiled, aware that he had provoked his partner. "Hey, it was __youdoin' the dreaming of having sex with me in the back of my car, Frasze. So don't talk to me about successful will power."

Fraser found himself becoming upset. He commented wryly, "That may be so, Ray, but you were the one having the difficulties performing."

Needless to say, this last statement ticked Ray off. "Hey! How many times have you made love to me since I met ya, Fraser? None! That's right, not one time, so how can you make false accusations like that? You have no idea how I am in bed! Why don't ya do some detective work and ask my ex-girlfriends or my ex-wife how great I am?! They'll be happy to tell ya how good I am!" 

Fraser regarded his partner. "That won't be necessary, Ray. I'm sure you are very good."

Ray was still upset with Fraser. "Well, why won't ya ask 'em? What are you afraid of, Fraser? Afraid ya might find out that it's _you_ who might be frigid under that stuffy red jacket? Afraid ya don't know how ta make love cuz of yer limited experience? Are you afraid to admit that maybe ya got a sex problem, Fraser? Yer the one that came out of the frozen egg, and yer the one who was raised just as cold!"

Fraser was now quite angry at the insults happily lavished upon him by his partner. "First of all, Ray, I'm not afraid to inquire about your libido status with your ex-girlfriends. They don't bother me in the least. Secondly . . . this is a red serge tunic, not a jacket, Ray, which you should know by now, and it most certainly is not stuffy! Thirdly, I am not limited where sex is concerned, nor are my experiences limited. And, fourthly. . . .I was not hatched out of a frozen egg, nor was I raised to be cold. I am also not frigid as you claim me to be! It was only a dream, and in that dream you failed to have.....an erection which made it quite difficult for me to.......maneuver within my mouth!"

Ray nearly jumped out of his seat in anger. Now he was yelling. "What did you say?! Are you saying that I was impotent in your dream, Fraser?! You made me impotent in yer fucking dream! Cuz let me tell you something, my friend. There is no way I would fail to have an erection! I'm a healthy, robust, sexual, young bucking horse who knows how ta have sex! I'll tell you what the problem was, Fraser! The fact that you weren't a long-haired chick with boobs the size of melons wearing the shortest, tightest miniskirt around! Impotent my ass! Look at what I was trying ta work with fer heaven's sakes! You aren't exactly Marilyn Monroe or Madonna ya know! You wanna know what the problem is, Fraser! It's you......yer the one that's impotent and cold!"

Fraser observed his partner as he ranted. He calmly responded, "And what logic do you base your facts on, Ray? Merely because I was born and raised in Canada, it means I'm cold and frigid? Or maybe because I'm different from you and your friends, who happen to chase every woman in a tight skirt? Your deductions are not logical, Ray. . . . And furthermore, are we not supposed to be watching for our informant?"

Ray was still peeved. "Our informant can go get his own sex! No, I'm not basing my conclusions on such flimsy logic as that, Fraser! I watch you day in and day out, squirming yer way outta women's grasps! I think it's cuz yer naive, and cuz of yer limited sexual experiences and yer coldness and standoffish quirks! Yer as frigid as that picture of yer Queen is."

Fraser raised his eyebrows high in his forehead, now feeling insulted. "Ray! That is hitting way below the belt! How dare you offend the picture of the Queen! . . . .And as for being standoffish, that's merely your opinion! I've had my share of. . . . sexual relations . . . I do not squirm away as. . . ." 

Ray interrupted. "See! How many people go around saying, well last night my girlfriend and I had sexual relations?! Normal hot-blooded men don't say that, Fraser! We say, we went out and boned someone, or we had fantastic sex, or ta put it in real men's terms, we fucked!"

Fraser stared at his partner. "Real men? Ray, if you want my honest opinion, you're being extremely chauvinistic and crude! You come across as rather Neanderthal in your way of thinking, Ray."

"Well, I don't want yer opinion, Fraser, cuz yer not a real man!" Ray didn't miss a beat as he turned around and directed his attention away from Fraser. "Hey.... Larry, welcome! Why'd ya keep us waiting?!" 

A young man dressed in ragged, dirty clothes climbed into the back seat of the GTO. Fraser watched him from the rear-view mirror. He looked to be around twenty-two years of age, obviously living on the streets, and in desperate need of a bath and shave. "Hey, Ray! You got that twenty ya promised me? I could really use it, man." 

Ray, not wanting Larry to linger in the car too long, quickly handed him the money. "Tell me what ya got, Larry, and we can all go our merry way!"

Larry grabbed the twenty and stuffed it into his coat. "Okay, here's the stuff I promised ya. That's the address, and that's his real name. The one you got is a cocka-maniac name. Is there anything else that I can sell you, Ray?" 

Ray and Fraser both turned around to look at him. The guy was smiling as he waited for a reply.

Ray snarled. "What in hell's name are ya referring ta, Larry? You wanna get cozy and give me a blow job too?" 

Fraser raised an eyebrow and stared at Ray.

Larry gazed at Ray and smiled. "How much will ya pay me?" 

Ray's eyes flew open and he barked at Larry. "Get outta my car before I arrest ya for soliciting! Get the hell out now, Larry!"

Larry was puzzled and shook his head. "Hey, no problem, Ray, besides it was you who asked what else I had to offer." Larry stepped out of the car and left.

Ray glanced at Fraser who was staring back at him. "Why are ya looking at me like that, Fraser? Did I suddenly grow a third eye or what?"

Fraser shook his head. "Well, you did proposition him, Ray . . . and what you were doing is referred to as entrapment."

Ray glared at Fraser, shook his head and started the car. "Yeah right, entrapment my ass, Fraser. This is all yer stupid fault anyway! No one told ya ta go and have sex with me without my consent! Next time ya wanna have sex with me, ya ask me, okay? Do we understand each other here?" 

Fraser watched him and replied. "Ray. . . . It was dream. How can I stop in the middle of a dream and ask your permission to do whatever it is I'm doing? What you require of me makes no sense whatsoever, Ray." 

Ray continued to glance at Fraser as he headed towards the Consulate. "Of course it makes sense, Fraser! All ya hafta do is pick up the phone, call me and ask me! Hey Ray, is it okay that I use you to have a sex dream? Ya know that I carry a cell phone with me all the time. I don't see the problem with you calling me."

Fraser sighed and shook his head. "Really Ray, making a phone call to get permission to use you in my dreams is utter nonsense."

"How would ya like it if I had a dream about you and you were impotent, Fraser? Would you like that!?" Ray barked.

Fraser stared at him and replied. "Well. . . . That would depend on why I was impotent to begin with, Ray." 

Ray glared at him angrily shaking his head. "Why did I think I'd get a simple answer from you, Fraser? What the hell was I thinking!"

*********************************************************************

Fraser sat at his desk attempting to fill out a report. He put his pen down and thought about the conversation he had with Ray earlier. _*Ray mentioned that I was cold and frigid. Now why would he think of me in that manner? He says I'm inexperienced where lovemaking is concerned. How can he judge me when he doesn't know about any of my past experiences? .. . . . Could he be right? Am I really cold and frigid as he implies? No, that cannot be right. I'm not to blame for having developed exceptional control concerning sexual abstinence . . . But, am I really cold and frigid?*_

********************************************************************

Ray sat on his couch drinking a beer, staring into space. The television was on but he wasn't paying attention to it. His mind was on Fraser and his stupid remarks. _*Damn, idiotic Fraser! Why would he think that I'm impotent? Where in the world would he get such a stupid idea like dat! I'm more virile then any other person I know! Why would he have such a stupid dream about me being impotent?!. . . . Hey, wait a minute here. . . . I'll show him, and I know exactly how ta do it, too!*_ Ray picked up the receiver and dialed. "Hello there. . . . may I please speak with Cassy? Oh, hello, Cassy, it's me, Ray. . . . Ray. . . .the detective from the 27 th precinct. . . .yeah, that one. How ya been doing, Cassy? . . . . Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I've been meaning ta call ya, except I've been so busy at work. Hey listen up, Cassy. You still work at that nice motel by the . . . yeah? . . . Great! Greatness! Listen, are ya busy right now? Could we uh . . . get together fer drinks cause there's something I'd like to ask ya? . . . .Greatness!"

***************************************************************

Fraser heard the soft tap on his office door and looked up. "Yes?" 

Turnbull peeked in. "Excuse me Constable Fraser, but Detective. . . ." 

Ray barged past him into Fraser's office. "Thanks, Turnbull. Fraser, I need ta talk ta ya in private. It's really very important!" 

They both glanced at Turnbull when it finally dawned on him, "Oh! Of course, I'll just be . . . I'll just . . . leave." And he exited. 

Ray pulled a chair in front of Fraser staring at him. 

Fraser sat back in his chair and studied his partner. "Yes, Ray? What can I do for you?" 

Ray leaned forward with both elbows on his knees and cleared his throat. "Fraser . . . Fraser, I've been thinking about what ya said, and I want ya ta come home with me tonight. . . . I want us ta have sex."

Fraser leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just proposition me? What are you referring to, Ray?"

Ray stared into his questioning blue gray eyes and nodded. "Yep. . . . I gave this a lotta thought, and I want you ta come home with me tonight and have sex with me."

Fraser eyed his partner, and licked his lips while shaking his head. He cleared his throat before responding. "Ray, you obviously gave this a lot of thought, but what you're asking me to do isn't logical. In the first place, why would I desire to have *sex* with you? And in the second place, why are you even asking me to have *sex* with you? . . . . Ah-h-h-h-h-h! Does this have to do with the dream, Ray? Is this to prove to me that you are indeed potent? Your reasons for us to have sexual copulation is so. . . . so machismo, Ray. Not to mention that your reasons for us having intercourse are quite illogical."

Ray was upset and glared at Fraser. "First of all, let's get one thing straight, Fraser. I sure as hell am very potent! Are you saying ya won't have sex with me then? Are you scared of me? I'm not gonna hurt you, Fraser, if that's what yer scared of. Or maybe, could it be that yer afraid you'll find out that yer frigid?" 

Fraser winced at his remark. "No, Ray! I am not intimidated by your presence, nor am I afraid that you might hurt me. I refuse merely because the idea is so insane." 

Ray rose from his chair and paced, trying to think. He stopped and barked at Fraser. "First, you insult my manhood, then you won't let me prove that I'm potent, Fraser!? Fine, if that's yer final answer then you can keep yer damn frigid picture company on the wall! You coulda had a warm body ta sleep with, not ta mention really hot sex, but you prefer her cold ass over my warm one....then you just keep 'er! Good-bye, Fraser!" Ray stormed out of Fraser's office and hurried to his car. He was unlocking his car door when he heard something shuffle behind him, quickly turning around. 

Fraser was standing behind him trying to catch his breath. "What. . . . What time will you pick me up Ray?" He asked tentatively.

Ray gave Fraser a dead serious look. "I'll come by at nine tonight. You just be ready ta go some rounds with me . . . I promise ta show ya a really great time, Fraser. Then we'll both get our answers." 

Fraser nodded. "Understood. . . .Ray? . . . before we um . . . copulate . . . We need to negotiate some terms first. I want to discuss this um. . . . This venture you have proposed. I'll be waiting for you at nine, Ray."

Ray stared into his blue-grays and nodded. "You just better be ready when I come to get ya, Fraser." Ray got into his car, gave Fraser one final glance and drove off.

************************************************************** 

Ray treated himself to an extra long shower, after which he took even more time to shave. He had never spent as much time prepping himself for a date when he went out with women. He was determined to make sure every spot on his body was squeaky clean, shaved where necessary and sweet smelling. He didn't want Fraser's sensitive nose detecting anything offensive. He wanted to make sure Fraser was truly attracted to him this night as he felt his manhood depended on it. As he stared into the mirror, a terrible thought occurred to him. "Oh my God, what in the world have I set myself up for? What If I can't get an erection because I'm with Fraser! What the hell was I thinking?! What am I gonna do now? I can't back out cause then it'll just prove to him that he was right! Shit!" 

****************************************************************

Fraser also took extra time and care to thoroughly bath and shave. He selected his best red serge tunic, well, they were all his best, however, he did have a favorite. He polished his boots, preened, and fussed with his hair to get it just right. As he checked his hair in the mirror, a thought occurred to him. "Oh Dear! Am I supposed to present him with flowers or something? What is the proper etiquette for a male caller to another male caller? I think I'll make a quick trip to the florist down the street before Ray gets here . . . Dief! Dief, let's head to the florist before Ray gets here! Let's hurry now!"

*******************************************************************

Ray checked his blonde spikes in the mirror one last time and glanced at his tight fitting jeans, which he had purchased at a department store on his way home after talking with Fraser. He had also picked up a baby blue shirt, socks, boxers and cologne. He studied his small tight ass in the mirror deciding he looked pretty good in his new jeans. Tightening the belt yet another notch to enhance his small waist, he made sure the shirt was tucked in evenly all around. Ray smiled at his mirror image and gave himself the thumbs up sign. "Yer sure looking great, Kowalski! Now, let's go pick up our date! Oh, wait! Wait, let me check my wallet . . . got enough money ta take him out ta dinner, check. . . . condoms, okay, got those . . . Nah., wait a minute, don't need condoms. . . .hate condoms . . . oh wait, where's my lube? What did I do with the damn thing? I know, I got some when I bought these clothes earlier. Where did I . . . oh yeah! The shaving kit, I threw them inta the shaving kit!" Ray hurried to check the shaving kit, found the lube and pocketed it. "Okay, now I'm all set. Heaven knows what he's gonna wanna do on our first date. I just wanna make sure I'm prepared for anything and everything."

*****************************************************************

The clerk picked up the small bouquet of flowers and placed them aside to ring them up on the register. "Okay, you have three red roses, two twigs of babies' breath and . . . is this yours also?" She glanced up at Fraser smiling seductively. 

Fraser blushed trying to avoid her eyes. He pursed his lips and nodded. 

"Okay now, some Trojans and some jelly, now will that be all, Sir?"

Fraser tugged at the tunic's collar, clearing his throat as he removed his hat. He pulled out a twenty and handed it to the clerk. She carefully bagged the items, gave him his change and handed him the bag, giving him the biggest seductive smile she could conjure up.

Fraser hurried out of the store as quickly as possible still blushing in embarrassment. He glanced at Dief. "Next time, I'll send you to the store. . . . Why are you staring at me like that? I already told you, the flowers are for Ray, and the other items are none of your business. Stop that, Diefenbaker, and don't glare at me like that. I'm a grown man....I am a Mountie.....and I know what I'm doing, now let's hurry home." Fraser stepped up his pace. 

*************************************************************

As Ray drove to Fraser's apartment , he felt extremely anxious. "God! Why the hell am I doing this? I don't even know how ta fuck a man! What the hell have I gotten myself inta? I'll just let Fraser take care of it. I'm sure he knows how ta do this. He knows how ta do just about everything under the sun, so all I'll hafta do is bring the erection.....that I can do! Just relax, Kowalski, if there's one thing ya know how ta do right, it's getting horny."

***************************************************************

Fraser looked out the window for the fourth time, turning to look at the wolf who was eyeing him intently. "Will you please stop snooping around, Diefenbaker?! I already told you, it is a date and, yes, it is with Ray! Now, why is it so hard for you to believe I have a date with Ray?! . . .And the next time, you keep your nose out of my business! I told you the truth... I bought those. . . .those items so I could use them on Ray. . . .Of course, this is my best tunic, but I'm only wearing it for Ray. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" Fraser glared at the wolf who only returned his stare. He again focused his attention out the window wondering why he had ever agreed to this ridiculous experiment. He reprimanded himself out loud. "What was I thinking? Why did I agree to have sexual relations with Ray? I've never had sexual relations with a man before, and now I agreed to do this with Ray?" He turned to his wolf. "Now what, Diefenbaker? Okay, so you heard me say I was planning to have sexual relations with Ray, but that's none of your concern either. You must learn to mind your own business! . . . .What do you mean I'm going to make a fool of myself? I will have you know that copulating with a man is as simple as copulating with a woman! . . .And what is that supposed to mean, Dief? Of course I can penetrate him if I choose to . . . Oh, never mind, Diefenbaker, just go to the bedroom and stay in there when Ray gets here!"

*****************************************************************

Ray parked the GTO, checked his hair again in the rear view mirror and stepped out of the car. He knocked on the door, looking up as it opened.

"Hello Ray, I'm glad you could make it." 

Ray attempted to appear relaxed, but anxiety inched its way in. "Frasze, are you ready to er . . . go?" 

Fraser nodded and turned to lock the door, noticing Dief staring at Ray. 

Ray smiled. "Hello, Dief buddy, what's goin' on?" Dief turned and walked away dejectedly. "Hey Frasze, what's with Dief?"

Fraser locked the door. "Just ignore him, Ray. He wanted to come along and keep us company. Shall we go?" 

Ray headed to the GTO when Fraser stopped suddenly. "Oh wait! I forgot something in the apartment, Ray!" He ran back into the apartment and quickly reappeared rushing towards the car. 

Ray watched him as he climbed into the GTO. 

"Here Ray, these are for you." 

Ray glanced at the flowers in Fraser's hand and then gazed into Fraser's eyes. "Flowers? Ya didn't hafta do this, Fraser. I mean. . . .cause I didn't bring you anything." 

Fraser smiled. "Perfectly fine, Ray, I just thought you would enjoy them. Ray? . . . . Ray, you look exceptionally primped." His eyes fell below Ray's belt. "Those are new jeans, aren't they?" 

Ray took the flowers and placed them between him and Fraser, trying to force himself to relax. "Oh, these jeans? Well no, they're not really new, Frasze, I uh . . . I had these Jeans fer a while, but I just never wore 'em before." 

"Oh, well they look exceptionally fetching on you, Ray. May I also add that your new cologne smells very pleasant? It has a wonderful sweet aroma, the essence of nutmeg with a touch of vanilla." 

" Uh, yeah, the cologne is new. It's a . . . a, uh . . . cologne I received fer Christmas, and I just never used it before. Thought it would, ya know . . . go well with uh . . . me."

Fraser nodded. "Well. The cologne does go well with you, Ray. Now, what's on the agenda for tonight? Are we headed to your apartment? First, there are some things that I would care to discuss with you, Ray." 

"Sure, Frasze, you just go ahead and tell me what's on yer mind. I thought that maybe you'd like ta go out and have some dinner first. Of course, if that's okay with you?" Ray started the car and drove away with his partner.

"That would be wonderful, Ray . . . Ah, Ray, about this liaison we are planning for tonight. Can I mention some stipulations that I feel are necessary before we engage in any . . . uh? . . . relations?" 

Ray glanced at Fraser nodding. "Tell me what you want, Frasze, but put it in English, okay?"

Fraser smiled and continued. "Very well, I would like to say that, should I feel uncomfortable at any time during this uh . . . this venture . . . then I would like to exercise the right to withdraw my consent."

Ray tilted his head. "Okay, if you don't like it then we'll stop. What yer asking sounds pretty fair ta me so far. But....I'm pretty sure you'll like it, Frasze".

Fraser continued. "I would also like to stipulate that you may withdraw at any time you feel the need, without worry of being judged."

Ray nodded in agreement. "I think I can deal with that one too."

Fraser added. "And Ray, it will not be necessary for you to attend to my needs."

Ray looked at him somewhat bothered. "Fraser... Fraser, whatever happened to being spontaneous?! I mean, damn it . . . yer laying down rules on having sex fer God's sake! This is supposed ta just happen naturally between two people! We're just supposed ta lay back and enjoy this!"

Fraser stared at Ray with a look of uncertainty in his eyes. "Under normal circumstances I would agree with you, Ray, but these are not normal circumstances. You're using this as an experiment to verify your virility to me. And I have already informed you that it's not necessary to prove anything to me. It's not like we're actually dating or going out as a couple, Ray."

Ray pulled into the restaurant parking lot. He glared at Fraser as he parked the GTO thinking about what Fraser had just said. "Okay, as of right now, this is a real date, Fraser. I invited you to dinner, dancing and romance.....if the evening ends right. You can withdraw yer consent whenever you feel the need to. But fer now, I intend ta enjoy yer company as my date. Is that okay with you?"

Fraser nodded, happy at hearing Ray's proposition. "Understood, Ray, we are now officially dating. You've asked me out and I have accepted. Shall we go in and dine?"

Ray smiled as they stepped out of the car, hurrying ahead and opening the restaurant door for Fraser. 

Fraser stopped and stared at him. "After you, Ray."

Ray shook his head. "No, Fraser, yer my date and I'm gonna treat you ta dinner, so you go in first." 

Fraser raised an eyebrow and smiled as he proceeded through the door. "As you wish."

Ray selected the table and even ordered dinner for both of them.

Fraser was impressed by Ray's choice for dinner. Neither spoke very much while they ate, as they both were trying to avoid discussing the sticky situation they had gotten themselves into.

As Ray drank his coffee after dinner, he looked at his partner wondering what the rest of the night had in store for them. He asked, "Shall we go now?" 

Fraser stared at him with questioning eyes, uncertain if Ray meant to retreat to his apartment or to venture elsewhere. "If you're ready to leave Ray, then yes, let's depart."

Ray paid for their dinner and escorted his date back to the GTO.

*********************************************************

Ray watched as Fraser kept running his finger nervously around the edge of the Stetson. He tried to concentrate on his driving as his brain flashed images of him and a naked Mountie in bed......a very muscular, firm bodied, naked Mounty, mounting him..... sweating and pumping into him, grinding their crotches together in their passionate lovemaking. He shook the images from his head and felt that first stab of pleasure shoot directly into his cock. 

Fraser briefly glanced in Ray's direction, quickly looking away to stare out at the street. Deep in the recesses of his mind he saw himself on his knees in the back seat of the GTO, engulfing his partner's erection. This was the part of the dream that had gotten him into trouble in the first place. He swallowed hard and felt a prickly sensation in his penis. He licked his lips and blushed at the thought of having Ray's penis in his mouth.

Ray noticed Fraser lick his lips and wondered how it would feel to have that mouth on his cock. The thought sent a strong shiver up his spine and he shuddered violently.

"Are you feeling cold, Ray? Should I turn the heater up?"

Ray shook his head. "I'm okay, Frasze. Just felt a draft coming in from somewhere." 

Fraser finally realized they were not headed to Ray's apartment. He leaned further back into his seat, relaxing at the thought that perhaps Ray was taking him dancing. Minutes later he became alarmed when Ray drove into a motel with little bungalows for rent. Fraser was a somewhat shaken but decided to remain quiet. He had assumed their liaison would take place at Ray's apartment.

Ray parked the GTO and looked over towards Fraser. "We're here, Frasze. I thought it would be better if we came to a motel. I've already rented a room for us. Come on, let's go."

Fraser gave Ray a nervous stare, slowly nodded and stepped out of the GTO. He proceeded to follow Ray to the motel room. 

Ray briefly glanced at Fraser as he unlocked the door.

As they both entered, their eyes were drawn to the queen size bed in the middle of the room. Ray looked at Fraser as he walked over to sit down in a chair that stood next to a small table. He was as nervous as a virgin. And in a way, he was a virgin, at least his butt hole was.

Fraser followed suit and sat opposite Ray, placing his Stetson on the small table between them.

Ray was trying to convince himself that he could do this......that he could take Fraser to bed. He rose from his chair. "I uh, I brought my stereo so we could uh. . . .we can dance if you'd like, or we could just listen to music." He hurried over and popped a C.D. into the stereo before Fraser could reply.

Ray stepped over to Fraser and offered his hand. "Come on, come dance with me, Frasze." 

Fraser licked his lips as he took Ray's hand, slowly rising to his feet. 

Ray took a deep breath, embracing his partner in a cozy hug with one arm around his shoulder and one hand in Fraser's.

Fraser automatically responded by placing an arm around Ray's waist as he tightened the grip between their united fingers.

Ray leaned forward and cautiously placed his chin on Fraser's shoulder...... not intimately..... merely resting it there.

Fraser closed his eyes concentrating on the music attempting to keep himself calm. His heart was already racing and his mind was wreaking havoc on him. _*It will be just fine, there's nothing to_ _worry about. This is just another date, just like the others I've had before . . . Oh Dear . . . but the others I've had ended up in disasters. *_

Ray was waiting for the next song to begin as it was the one he had chosen for this occasion. He loved this song, however, he would now remember it for an entirely different reason. It would forever remind him of this night with Fraser. He stopped dancing. "Hold on, let me raise the volume a little. I especially like this song."

Fraser nodded and waited for Ray to return, resuming their previous positions.

***There was a time***  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun

Ray dared himself to pull back just a bit and look into Fraser's deep gray-blues eyes. 

Fraser stared into Ray's baby blues and seemed to look past his eyes, seeing deep inside of him.

***I need to tell you***  
How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You just shine like a beacon on the bay

Fraser noticed as the corners of Ray's mouth inched up a little, just a fraction, which Fraser copied.

Ray smiled and Fraser did likewise.

***And I can't explain But it's something** about the way you look tonight*  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight

Ray rested his cheek on Fraser's shoulder as he silently told himself this would be fine. There was nothing to fear being alone in a motel room with Fraser.

Fraser felt Ray's warmth on his shoulder as it penetrated his tunic. He shut his eyes as he felt Ray's soft blond hair tickle his cheek, sending a shiver up his spine.

***With a smile***  
You pull the deepest secrets from my heart  
In all honesty  
I'm speechless and I don't know where to start 

Ray whispered. "Fraser . . . Let me know when I've overstepped your boundaries, okay?"

Fraser slowly nodded. "As you wish, Ray. It would be fine if you called me Benton, or even Ben, if you'd prefer. It would just seem more . . . intimate."

**And** I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight. Music by Elton John Lyrics by Bernie Taupin

Ray stopped dancing and looked at Fraser. For the first time he noticed how beautiful Fraser was as a man, seeing past his uniform and his book regulation lectures. He realized that Fraser was a very exceptional and beautiful man. Ray released him. "Sure.....I'll call you Benton from now on. Come on, let's sit on the bed, I wanna tell ya something." 

Fraser stared at Ray and glanced towards the bed, swallowing hard. He marched over to the bed and sat down. 

Ray realized Fraser was just as nervous as he was. He climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Hey Benton, just relax. Don't be so damn nervous." He paused. "Benton . . . Benton, I don't think I can do this. It's just not right. I mean . . . it just doesn't feel right."

Fraser gave Ray a relieved but puzzled stare. "Would you care to elaborate, Ray? Was it something I said or did? Is it something that has to do with me?"

Ray smiled as he shook his head. "Nah. . . . it's not you, Benton. Hey, move over here by me, I promise not ta bite ya."

Fraser smiled as he moved up on the bed and sat close to Ray. 

Ray leaned over and rested his head on Fraser's shoulder. "The thing is....... we're here cuz we have ta be here....... to prove a point. Yer not here cuz ya wanna be with me, Benton. I forced ya ta come and it just, ya know, spoils everything. The mood's just not right . . . do ya understand?"

Fraser nodded. "I understand what you're saying.....Ray . . . Does this mean our date is over? I mean, you did say we were on a date, didn't you?"

Ray stared into Fraser's gray-blues and chuckled. "We're not on a date, Benton. I was just being an idiot forcing myself on ya. If we were ta have sex . . . well, it would be more like date rape. I'm not too keen on having sex with someone who doesn't wanna have sex with me. You get my meaning?"

Fraser stared into Ray's eyes. "Yes, I do understand what you're saying, Ray. But, please understand that I'm here of my own free will, you didn't force me to come."

"Yeah, I did force ya to come, Benton. I made fun of yer sexual experiences and then I attacked yer Queen. It was my macho image thingy that made me do those stupid things. I felt I had ta teach you a lesson fer attacking my manhood. But now I realize how stupid that was, I mean having sex with you to show you how virile and good I am in bed.......bunch of hogwash if you ask me." Ray chuckled. "The problem is, Benton, being under pressure like this, well I wouldn't be able to do anything right anyway! To tell ya the honest truth, I've never even been with a man before!"

As Fraser stared into Ray's baby blues he smiled. "That's quite all right, Ray, because I, myself, have never been intimate with a man either. I mean, I did try on one occasion, but . . . it proved to be a mistake."

"Oh really, Benton? Would you care ta share that with me?"

"Ah . . . no, Ray . . . I really shouldn't. Let's just say . . . I was young and inexperienced. We were both naive and it proved to be quite embarrassing . . . Ray . . . Ray, what happened in my dream between you and me..... well as I said before, Ray, it was only a dream and I have no idea why it happened."

"It's okay, Benton . . . Hey, you want me ta go ahead and take ya home?"

"Home? Well not really, I'd rather stay here with you tonight if you don't mind. We could still keep each other company if you'd like."

"Great, sounds great ta me, Benton. So, what would ya like to do? Would you care to dance again?"

Fraser smiled as he shook his head. "No, but I must admit that I liked the piece of music we danced to. We can just talk if that would be agreeable."

"Okay, great . . . wait, gimme a second. . . . okay. . . .there we go, with the lights dimmed we can both relax a bit more. Take yer jacket off, Benton, and get comfortable on the bed."

"Yes Ray, I think making ourselves comfortable on the bed is a very good idea," Fraser replied as he took off his jacket. When he saw Ray kick his shoes off, he removed his boots. He leaned back next to Ray again.

"Hey, Benton, why were we yelling? I mean why were we arguing in your dream?"

Fraser shyly looked away. "Well . . . we were having an enjoyable time before we . . . we argued. We were having a pleasant conversation, then we were . . . uh . . . ah-h-h-h kissing each other, Ray . . . then we um. . . .I was down on the floor on my knees and I was . . . I was on . . . you and ah . . . we were having. . . . well, then you became angry with me." 

"But why did I become angry with you? Did you bite something you weren't supposed to?"

Fraser blushed, gasping, "Ray! . . . I would never do something like that to you! It's just that you were . . . well, it seems that . . . Ray, I really don't want to talk about this. Could we talk about something else that is somewhat more pleasant perhaps?"

Ray stared at him which Fraser could not maintain. "Benton, it's okay if ya tell me. I promise I won't get upset with you. I wanna know why I was yelling at ya. Come on, tell me, Benton."

Fraser realized Ray was not going to change the subject. He took a deep breath and started again. "You're right, Ray, you do have a right to know since you were there. . . . I mean, your image was there. Fine, let me start again. We had been sitting at a stakeout waiting for our informant. You reached over and kissed me, and I seemed to be. . . . well, we started kissing. One thing let to another, and then we were in the back seat of your car with me on my knees performing an intimate act on you and. . . ."

"Oral sex, Benton, you were preforming oral sex on me. So I kissed ya, huh?" Ray asked curiously.

Fraser blushed at Ray's rendition and how casually he had stated it. He swallowed hard and continued with his story. "Ah . . . yes on both counts, Ray . . . exactly, well, then it seems that you were preoccupied with our informant not showing, and ah . . . you blamed your inabilities on me."

"I blamed ya cause I didn't have an erection, is that what yer saying? First of all, Benton, let's just say, for argument's sake, that if we were having sex in the back seat of my car, I would definitely not be concentrating on our informant. Worrying about the law is usually yer problem and not mine. Secondly, if we were having sex, I would have a really hard one from hell and you'd be the first one ta know since you'd be on the receiving end."

Fraser blushed and ran a thumb nail across his eyebrow. "Understood, Ray . . . Should I continue to the part about the argument?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, go on with the story, Benton."

"Very well, Ray, now then.......we were engaged in our sexual tryst when you became upset and told me to stop because. . . ."

"Okay, hold it right there. Now why in hell's name would I want ya to stop something like that? What kinda dreams do you have, Benton? You just don't tell yer partner ta stop while yer receiving something like that, ya know? I mean, maybe ___you_ would cause you got this strong, uh . . . will power thingy, but come on, yer talking to Ray here. Ray, whose got good ole' macho hormones raging inside this young, virile body!"

Fraser stared at him. "Understood Ray . . . shall I continue the story?"

"Yes, Benton. Tell me why we were arguing in the first place. What did you do ta upset me?! You hafta have done something ta me!"

Fraser could see that Ray was becoming upset again. He cleared his throat and continued. "You became upset because you said I was doing it incorrectly. Then you wanted me to. . . .to . . . Ray."

"Aw, come on, Benton, don't stop talking now. Spit the whole thing out! I wanna know why you upset me and I yelled at ya?! What did you do ta me?!" Ray snapped at Fraser impatient with his stalling.

Fraser was staring into Ray's angry baby blues. "Very well, since you're determined to blame me for what happened, then let me continue. You insisted that I remove my pants to engage in sexual copulation, and I refused on the grounds that we were in the back seat of your car. It was broad daylight, and we were parked in an alley way, not totally obscured from passers-by who were only yards away from us. My failure to comply with your bidding infuriated you, and you commenced your barrage of four letter words to emphasize your point, Ray."

"Okay, now I know why I was yelling at ya. You refused to finish what you started, and then you blamed me for my so-called *inability* to perform?! But that doesn't make me impotent, Benton! That makes you a bastard for not finishing what you started!" 

Fraser saw the anger building up behind Ray's fiery blues, but his own dark gray blues were now matching that anger. "Ray. . . .You missed the point entirely. I was not about to remove my clothing in broad daylight to satisfy your needs. Of course, we must not forget that we would be breaking some laws by disrobing in public. You do have an apartment that was accessible for what we were doing. And furthermore, there was no need to assail me with your name calling or yelling to begin with, Ray. I never alleged that you were impotent, Ray, I merely said there are reasons for people being impotent."

Ray sat up quickly and glared at his partner. "Now hold on, Benton! I know I have an apartment where we coulda gone ta fuck, but this was yer dream! Why the hell would you have us fucking in the alley way, in broad daylight, with people passing by, fer heaven's sakes? Your dream makes no sense ta me, since you coulda had us in my apartment ta begin with!"

Fraser had flinched when Ray referred to their tryst as fucking. He eyed his partner. "Understood, Ray. But you must understand that this was a dream over which I had no control. And may I remind you that we were not, ah . . . fucking, as you so crudely put it, Ray. We were engaged in.......orifice seduction between you and myself in the back seat of your car."

Ray bit his bottom lip shaking his head. "Correction, you were performing oral sex on me in the back seat of my car, and I wanted ta finish by fucking ya, Benton. Simply put......why can't you just put that in plain English? Okay . . . okay, now, we got that settled. I'm potent and yer not gonna remove yer clothes in broad daylight. So now we know where ta draw boundaries. In addition, ya don't like fucking either . . . Okay we got that straight."

Fraser shook his head. "No, Ray, I never said that I would not remove my clothes in broad daylight. I just would not remove them in public. I mean, if we had been at your apartment in broad daylight then, yes, I would have removed them, but it was not the case. And the other thing. . . .I never said that I didn't like . . . well, that I . . . "

"Benton, just say the damn words fer heaven's sake! We're two grown men and we've both done it before! Just tell me what ya wanna say and get it over with! Why is it so hard fer you ta tell me what's on yer mind?!"

Fraser took a deep breath declaring angrily, "I never said I did not like *fucking* Ray. It would've been fine had we been at your apartment, but that was not the case, so you're arguing an irrelevant issue. I'll remove my clothes in broad daylight and I will *fuck* in broad daylight as long as it isn't in public. Does that please you, Ray?"

Ray stared at Fraser well aware he had pissed him off. He nodded. "Yes! That pleases me just fine! Now we know ya like ta fuck, and that you will remove yer clothes in broad daylight in my apartment. Okay, I stand corrected, Benton. So we're both cool about this."

Fraser glanced at him. "Okay, Ray. . . . what do we do now...... Ray?"

Ray slouched further into the bed. "How 'bout if you and I just go to sleep fer now, Benton? I'm getting kinda sleepy here with all this arguing."

Fraser proceeded to get off the bed. 

"Hey! Where ya goin'?"

At Ray's question, he sat back onto the bed. "I'm going to sleep on the floor, Ray. Is that a problem?"

Ray stared at him. "Well . . . yeah . . . it's a problem. Are you scared to sleep next ta me? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna do anything to ya, Benton."

Fraser leaned further back into the headboard. "I never implied that you would do anything to me, Ray, I thought that sleeping next to you might make you uncomfortable, that's all. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

Ray tapped the pillow beside him. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable, and I'd really like ya to sleep here with me......if you want to. I have no problem with you sleeping on the bed, Benton."

"Very well then, Ray. I think I will sleep on the bed, thank you kindly." 

Fraser watched as Ray sat up and removed his shirt and belt. "What? Why are ya looking at me like that, Benton?"

"In what way was I looking at you, Ray? I was merely observing how you throw your clothes on the floor. That is a very, um . . . unique way of arranging your clothes."

"Look, Benton, I'll do whatever I want with my clothes, and you do whatever ya want with yers, okay? Now take yer clothes off and let's get some sleep."

Fraser nodded and got off the bed to disrobe.

Ray watched as he removed his suspenders followed by his T-shirt, folding it neatly on a chair by the bed. He was about to remove his black pants, but noticing Ray staring at him, he decided against it, climbing under the covers and preparing his pillow for sleeping.

He caught Ray watching him. "Is there a problem, Ray?"

"Well . . . yeah, must ya always be so damn neat? Don't you ever get wrinkled or something? I mean, we're going ta bed Benton, not to a ceremony at the Canadian Consulate."

Fraser eyed him. "Oh really, Ray . . . Well then, why must you always be so messy? Is that part of your bedtime regimen?" 

Ray frowned at Fraser for a moment and then grinned. "Hey Benton, are you just as clean when yer involved in sex? Do you keep yerself pretty clean during the whole process?"

Fraser glowered at his partner. "That is none of your business, Ray."

Ray couldn't help laughing. "Made ya angry didn't I, huh? Touchy, aren't we, buddy? Well, let me tell you how I like it. As fer me, I like dirty sex, the dirtier the better! Two bodies banging inta each other, sweating like crazy, kissing like there's no tomorrow, and then releasing that fantastic load inta . . . " Ray caught the scowl on Fraser's face and stopped talking. "What's wrong, Benton?" 

Fraser raised an eyebrow. "And who are the two people you're referring to who are performing this. . . .this act, Ray?"

"W-What? . . . . I'm not referring ta anyone but me and someone. . . . I mean, like in general, Benton. Like one of those hypo . . . hipo . . . ya know, in general."

"You're saying that this is a hypothetical event taking place with you and someone else? . . . My question is, who is the someone else you are referring to, Ray?"

Ray leered at Benton and snarled at him. "Damn you, Benton! Why are you so determined ta make me angry?! I'm just telling ya what I prefer in sex! I'm not using a real person here! It's just a stupid hypothetical idea! Just turn around and go ta sleep, Benton! Yer acting like a wife who doesn't wanna get laid, so she has ta start an argument right before bedtime! I swear you can be so annoying at times, not to mention cold and frigid."

"Ray. . . .I am not acting like anyone's wife or ex-wife for that matter, I was merely asking a. . . . "

"Will ya stop with the gripping already, Benton! Let's just get some sleep, okay! We already wasted a lot of time arguing here when we coulda been doing something else....like dancing!"

Fraser watched as Ray turned away from him and covered himself. He stared at the back of Ray's blond head reaching over and tapping his shoulder. "Ray? If I'm acting like a wife that doesn't want to be touched, then allow me to apologize. I didn't realize I was doing any such thing to begin with. . . . Would you care to kiss and make up?"

Ray jumped, as if he were zapped by some invisible cattle prod, and flipped over to look at Fraser. He was on his side staring into Fraser's blue-grays which were only inches away from his baby blues. "What did you say?"

Having Ray so close looking into his eyes with a shocked expression unnerved Fraser. He ran a thumb nail across his eyebrow and stuttered. "I-I . . . W-Well, you accused me of being a cold and frigid w-wife, I-uh, I was merely . . . I was quoting an old saying of *let's kiss and make up*, Ray. It has no . . . I mean, it was meant with no specific relevance to actually performing . . ."

"Benton?"

"Yes, Ray?"

Ray reached up and caught the back of Fraser's neck pulling him down to his lips. Fraser's soft lips were pressed against his own, surprising Ray as they parted invitingly. Fraser engulfed Ray's lips into his mouth and swiped his wet tongue hungrily across them. 

Ray was stunned as he felt that first stabbing ache shoot straight to his dick. 

Fraser leaned in more, forcing Ray onto his back and into the pillow. Ray was lost in the kiss and in Fraser's unknown intentions. 

He felt Fraser nibbling eagerly on his lips as if he were some delicious tidbit, sneaking his satiny wet tongue past Ray's teeth and licking him.

Ray's mind jumped gears from drive into lust overdrive. _*Jesus Christ! He's kissing me! I mean, he's really kissing me and this ain't any dream of his! Oh man, can this man kiss. *_ Fraser's tongue was satiny, wet and soft as it glided freely inside Ray's mouth, seeking, searching and exploring the wondrous warmth inside his partner's mouth.

Ray's warm tongue pressing against his own became an aphrodisiac to Fraser's sharpened senses. He inhaled the blended scents of excitement, fear and lust that were oozing out of Ray's pores as he perspired. The aroma drove Fraser's senses mad with insatiable desperation as he now savagely devoured his partner's mouth.

Ray was stunned with the frenzied, lustful, hungry kiss Fraser thrust upon his mouth. But the kiss stopped suddenly, Fraser violently extricating his mouth from Ray's. He yanked his body back panting as he stared at Ray, trying to regain his composure and rational thought.

Ray inched up slowly until he was sitting up against the headboard staring at Fraser with a bewildered look on his face. His heart palpitating and mouth sore, he attempted to speak. "B-Ben . . . "

Fraser quickly got off the bed, still panting as he moved towards the window to get away from Ray.

"B-Benton, don't do this. Don't walk away from me. Git back over here cause I wanna talk ta ya . . . Don't just kiss me like that and then clam up on me . . . Benton! Git over here now!"

Fraser wiped his lips and looked over towards Ray, who was leaning forward anxiously on the bed. He hesitantly ambled over to the bed and stood next to it.

Ray patted the bed beside him. "Hey, I said sit and let's talk, Benton."

Fraser hesitated, reluctantly sitting next to Ray as he mumbled, "Ray. . . . Ray, please allow me to apologize for my appalling behavior. . . . My actions were totally inexcusable, and I'm horribly ashamed of my conduct. I'm embarrassed that I . . . well . . . for accosting you so savagely. Please accept my sincere apology, Ray. I feel totally mortified over what I've done to you." 

Ray stared into Fraser's distressed blue-grays. "Benton, look at me. . . .No, Benton, don't turn away.....look at me, please! . . . Okay, now listen carefully to what I hafta say and don't interrupt me . . . I dunno what brought this on or why you decided ta kiss me like that, but ta be quite honest. . . . I really enjoyed it. . . . You were so uh . . . what's the word? . . . uh, yeah. . . .you were so aggressive, Benton. . . .could we uh. . .could we try this out again? I mean, with a little less aggression on yer part and allow me ta return some of that kissing?"

Fraser, embarrassed and stunned with Ray's response, quickly looked away shaking his head. Distressed by his actions he regretfully replied, "No, Ray. What I did was inexcusable and unforgivable. I never would've reacted like this had it not been for the dream. It pains me that I lost total control over you, and I cannot allow this to happen again, Ray. Please understand this and please forgive me."

Ray eyed Fraser as he reached over and cupped his chin. "Just sit and listen ta me, Benton. . . .What if I say that I forgive ya? Will that make you feel any better? I mean, I honestly do forgive ya, but you didn't do anything wrong, Benton. In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly kick you off me . . . Now, how about if I do the kissing?"

Fraser was about to refuse when Ray leaned forward and placed his mouth on his. He licked Fraser's lips and whispered, "If you don't wanna kiss me, then dat's ok. . . .but I'll tell ya somethin', I sure as hell wanna kiss you cause you felt pretty damn good." Ray sucked Fraser's bottom lip, running his tongue across while whispering into his mouth. "You kissed me like you were really hungry fer me, Benton. Like ya really . . . (kiss) . . . wanted me." Ray secured a lip hold onto Fraser's mouth and thrust his tongue into him. He pushed his tongue past Fraser's teeth and pressed up against him, quickly wrapping his arms around Fraser's shoulder's to secure a hold on him.

Fraser inhaled deeply, well aware he wanted this kiss desperately. His mind was in a dizzy tail spin with pent up hormones raging a war against his body. He attempted to pull away, but Ray refused to let him go, tightening his hold on him. Fraser managed to pull his mouth free, but Ray caught his bottom lip and sucked on it. He whispered into Ray's mouth. "R-Ray? . . . I-I must confess that earlier when I was kissing you. . . .well I-I was enjoying you immensely, Ray. . . . E-Ever since that dream all I can think of. . . .all I can think of is how you taste and feel on me and. . . . within me."

Ray was startled with Fraser's last remark and released his lip, pulling back a mere fraction of an inch. Fraser's confession of desiring intercourse with him aroused Ray tremendously. He muttered, "Whoa! God, I really like the sound of that, Benton. I'd really like ta find out myself if you want to. . . .I mean, we're here in a motel room and we're all by ourselves, ya know . . . I'll tell ya one thing, I would really enjoy finding out how it feels to be inside ya." Before Fraser could respond, Ray settled back into continuing the kiss. So far Fraser had not participated like he had earlier, but Ray, enjoying the taste of Fraser's mouth, didn't care at this point. He decided he would initiate the sex since Fraser didn't seem to be volunteering. He knew Fraser was still feeling remorse for seducing him earlier. Ray could hear Fraser's harsh rasping breath on his face as he ravaged his mouth. Fraser was struggling to control his lust, but inside he felt like a sex-starved stallion ready to go at his partner. 

Ray released his hold on Fraser's shoulder and inched his hand down one long, muscled arm, resting it on Fraser's fingers. His hand continued downward to Fraser's knee and then up his firm leg, inching its way to his inner thigh. Fraser let out a whimpered gasp when Ray's fingers grasped a handful of cock through his pants, grasping him in a tight hold. A muffled moan sneaked past his throat and into Ray's mouth, "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-m-m-m-m-m-m-m." Ray whispered between kisses, "Touching you here does feel really good, *kiss*, doesn't it, Benton. *kiss* . . . yer very, very hard, *kiss* . . . ya must want some of me too, don't you? *kiss*." 

With his gray blues at half mast, Fraser stared into Ray's baby blues wetting his lips. His body was trembling as he cleared his throat before answering, "Yes, I do want you, Ray . . . Oh God, yes, and I do need you, Ray." 

Ray felt his heartbeat accelerate with Fraser's admission and his erection lunged into full speed. The seductive tone of Fraser's voice and the look in his eyes convinced Ray that his partner wanted to devour him whole. The admission excited him beyond measure, and Ray knew he sure as hell wanted this also. He cleared his throat whispering, "Well, if you want a piece of me, Benton . . . If you really want me, then show me. Take me and show me what you want from me. I'm ready to try anything with you. . . .just do it."

Fraser retained his lustful stare as he smacked his lips with desire. Without further delay he lunged forward and locked lips possessively with Ray, ravaging Ray's mouth hungrily with his lips, teeth and tongue. Ray realized he was suddenly on his back with Fraser on top of him, his body being pinned between Fraser and the mattress, and it felt incredible. Fraser was bulkier and heavier than Ray, but he was observant and careful of his lover's body, mindful of his physique, except for his kisses which were fierce and frenzied. Fraser maneuvered his body between Ray's legs and molded himself right in. 

Ray kissed Fraser passionately as he raised his knees, spreading his legs as far as his jeans would accommodate with Fraser on top of him. He wished they had both removed their pants earlier, wanting to feel Fraser's warm skin against his swollen penis. His cock was pulsating unmercifully in his tight jeans and screamed to be touched. Then, almost like magic, Fraser's hand was inside Ray's boxers fondling his rock hard cock. Ray heard a loud moan realizing it was coming from him. "OH-h-h-h-h-h Go-o-o-od, Benton!" 

Fraser engulfed Ray's lips muffling any more cries from him, his lover's smell, taste and touch of his skin driving him insane. The wonderful smells of lust oozing out of Ray, and the smell of pre cum were bursting his senses wide open, making him weak for more. His lust-filled body attacked his rational reasoning as to who would win the battle of lust. Fraser knew he couldn't contain any semblance of reasoning too much longer with Ray so hungry beneath him. He wanted Ray, he needed Ray, and based on the manner in which his partner was moaning, he knew Ray wanted him also. With a hoarse seductive voice he whispered, "Oh, Ray. . . .Oh, I need you, Ray. I can't stand the pain any longer. You're driving me insane! I'm sorry but I just can't help myself!" 

Those pleading, seductive words were music to Ray's ears as he hungered for love, attention and sex. He purred into Fraser's face. "Oh God, just do me, Benton! Just take me and do whatever you want with me! Yer driving me crazy, just quit talking and do something! Gimme a blow job or something, just anything!" 

Fraser stared at Ray's yearning eyes as he reached down and ravaged his mouth again. He grabbed Ray's hands and raised them above the sides of his head pinning him down, Ray submitting himself willingly to his partner. 

Fraser directed his attention to Ray's beautiful baby blue eyes, fastening his teeth onto Ray's neck, sucking and nipping at it. 

Ray moaned loudly as he attempted to free his hands from Fraser's hold. He felt Fraser's erected cock thrusting into his own, which was aching and bloated, he was moaning from the feeling that he would soon burst. Ray writhed underneath Fraser when he felt him suck hard on his neck, fastening his teeth onto a particularly sensitive spot. "OH-h-h-h-h-h-h Damn it, Benton! Oh-h-h-h-h-h God, I'm hurting here! Lemme go, please! Let me help you so I can. . . . Oh-h-h-h-h-h! I'm gonna burst!" 

Fraser stopped what he was doing and whispered into Ray's ear. "Ray . . . would you care to penetrate me?" Ray suddenly stopped squirming and quickly turned to stare at Fraser. Their eyes locked, Ray panting hard when he replied. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" 

Fraser nodded enthusiastically as he released Ray's wrists. 

Ray watched as Fraser fumbled in his pants pocket retrieving some items which he displayed. Ray looked at the contents in Fraser's hands realizing what they were. "You brought condoms and lube?" 

Fraser nodded. "Well yes, you did mention sexual intercourse if I recall, so I made a trip to the drug store and purchased some for us. I thought we should be prepared, Ray." 

Ray was growing more delirious and horny along with his cock. "Well, yeah, sounds great ta me but, uh . . . Benton, are the uh . . . condoms necessary? I mean, I'm clean, ya know. I was just checked two weeks ago and I'm clean . . . I can prove it to ya if you want, got the paper right here in my pocket . . . I mean, I don't sleep around." 

Fraser smiled shaking his head. "It's not necessary to show me anything, Ray . . . I believe you. If you prefer not to use them, then I have no problem with that," he said as he tossed them off the side of the bed.

Ray smiled. "So uh. . .take yer pants off, okay?" 

Fraser, smiling in return, replied, "That would definitely be the next logical move, Ray, yes, I should remove my pants. Excuse me." Fraser pushed himself off his lover and dropped his pants to the floor, pouncing quickly back onto Ray and resuming his passionate kisses. 

Ray whispered into Fraser's mouth, "Benton . . . I don't know how to fuck a man, I mean . . . what do I do? What I mean is. . . . well, I've seen movies and magazines but . . . " 

Fraser continued to kiss his lover's mouth. "I'll guide you, Ray." 

"Oh yeah, Benton, just show me what you like and I'll do anything ya want me to." Fraser smiled. "I just want you to enjoy yourself, Ray," he said, softly kissing Ray's nose and locking lips with him again.

Ray began to moan as Fraser thrust himself repeatedly against him, becoming lost in the wonderfully erotic sensations his partner was generating within him. He gasped when he felt Fraser's fingers easing their way past his balls to his tight butt kisser. Heaven knows what Fraser intended, but his fingers felt fantastic as he slowly circled them around and around. Ray melted into Fraser's firm and slippery fingers, finally realizing he was slowly working them inside. Suddenly breaking the kiss, Ray whispered, " Uh, whadda ya doing ta me, Benton?" 

Fraser responded by covering Ray's mouth with his own while he pushed his finger deep inside, causing Ray's buttock muscles to clamp down. 

Panicking, Ray gasped into Fraser's mouth, "Benton!?" 

Fraser kissed Ray harder while shoving his finger further inside him, Ray bucking his body up in response. Fraser pressed Ray's torso back down onto the bed with his body, continuing to finger fuck his partner, first inserting one finger inside Ray, then a second one joining in. 

Ray was moaning and writhing underneath Fraser's weight, sensing a mounting urgency to feel more of Fraser within him. When he felt that third finger slip inside, his mind deliriously slipped out, and all he could concentrate on was the unbelievable effect of Fraser's fingers. 

Fraser was massaging something inside Ray, driving his mind and cock crazy with desire. Breaking the kiss, Fraser whispered, "This is what you must do to me so penetration will be easier, Ray, to keep from causing me too much pain." 

Ray, now breathing through his mouth, had a dazed far-away-look on his face as he looked up at Fraser, whispering, "Oh God, you feel so good, Benton. Whatever yer doing feels great....don't stop." 

Fraser smiled and kissed his nose. "It's your prostate gland, Ray. Rubbing it stimulates your nerve endings to achieve a stronger orgasm." He lowered his mouth back down to kiss Ray as he continued his rhythm. 

Ray, overwhelmed by the wonderful sensation, was ready to explode any second, but then Fraser suddenly pulled his fingers out, causing Ray to gasp and cry out in disappointment. "NO! No, I was almost. ." 

Fraser cut him off. "I know, Ray, but you need to maintain your erection for me." 

Ray wanted to kill Fraser for stopping yet a second time. "God dammit, Benton! I want to come now! Yer pissing . . . " 

But before he could continue, Fraser grabbed him, flipping him over so that Ray was now on top of him. Then Fraser took Ray's hand and guided his fingers to his puckered opening. 

Ray immediately understood what Fraser wanted and quickly kicked off his jeans, settling himself between Fraser's legs. 

Fraser handed him the lube......now it was Ray's turn to insert his fingers into his partner. Copying what Fraser had done, Ray maneuvered one finger at a time inside Fraser. He stared into his beautiful face as Fraser shut his eyes tightly and moaned through slightly parted lips. He was a beautiful sight, pale with flushed cheeks and damp chocolate brown hair pasted to his forehead. His upper teeth peeked out between his moaning mouth, his jaw tightening every time Ray pushed his fingers further inside. 

Fraser bit his lip and whispered, "Oh-h-h-h Ra-a-a-ay." 

Ray kissed Fraser's chin, surprised at how seductive his name sounded being breathed out of someone lusting for him. Fraser was writhing underneath him, pushing his torso up to meet those fingers inside him. 

Ray reached down and placed small kisses on Fraser chin and lips losing himself in Fraser's moans. Ray couldn't stand the ache any longer and pulled his fingers out quickly. "Now, Benton..... I want you now!" Ray grabbed his cock and guided the tip slowly into his partner. He didn't know if he could contain his hunger any longer as his body shook with desire and a strong urgency to enter Fraser quickly. 

Fraser whispered. "Ray . . . Ray you need to go in slowly . . . Ar-r-r-r-r-r-rugh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!" Fraser dug his fingers into Ray's upper arms crying out in pain as Ray shoved his cock deeply within him. 

Ray withdrew his cock quickly, pulling back trying to get off Fraser. "Oh God! Oh God, what have I done? Did I hurt you, Benton!? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push . . . " 

Fraser grasped Ray's upper arms, holding onto him while trying to control his breathing. "Ray . . . Ray, it's okay . . . It wasn't extremely painful. . . .please don't get off. . . . please." 

Ray, still shaken, reluctantly lay back on top of his lover, allowing Fraser to encircle him in his arms. "B-Benton, I don't think I should penetra . . ." 

Fraser reached up and kissed his lips while shaking his head. "You didn't hurt me too badly, Ray . . . you only rushed it. Let's try this again, but much slower, Ray. Yes?" 

Ray wasn't sure he wanted to try it again......in addition to the fact that his erection had died down, an observation not lost on Fraser. He reached down and began fondling Ray as he locked lips with him, waiting for Ray to respond. He didn't have to wait long as he felt Ray's cock expanding and he begin to inch his way inside Fraser again, this time at a slower pace. 

Ray broke the kiss as he stared into Fraser's gray-blue eyes, pushing himself in a little at a time. Before long, Fraser closed his eyes and parted his lips moaning softly. Ray whispered. "Benton, am I hurting you?" 

Fraser shook his head but kept his eyes tightly shut. "Oh God, no, Ray . . . no, you're not hurting me." 

Ray licked his lips watching Fraser's beautiful face as he penetrated him. Ray was deeply into him now, and the sensation was staggering. He pumped in and out slowly as he gazed at Fraser's euphoric expression. 

Fraser opened his eyes and stared lovingly into Ray's baby blues, noticing the sweat dripping from Ray's temple to his chin. 

Ray bit his lip struggling to maintain a slow rhythm. He watched as Fraser, his eyes again tightly shut, bite his bottom lip for a few seconds before crying out in ecstasy. "AH-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hm-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m!" Ray felt the warm wetness seep between their bodies as they slapped together, the warm, milky essence that escaped out of his partner evidence that he was doing this right. Ray marveled at his lover's beautiful face in the throes of ecstasy, realizing how breathtaking Fraser was. He watched as those gray-blues fluttered opened and gazed at him adoringly. The look of contentment and satisfaction on Fraser's face suddenly meant everything to Ray. He realized at this moment how deeply in love he was with the Mountie. Ray thrust hard inside one last time, clenching his teeth in ecstasy as his seed exploded out of him and into Fraser. He closed his eyes, threw his chin up in the air and moaned loudly. "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-Benton-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n! OH-h-h-h-h-h-h-hm-m-m-m-m-m-man-n-n-n-n-n-n-n!" Fraser could feel Ray's cock pulsating within him, then felt Ray collapse on top of him sweating and panting. Fraser licked the sweat off his temple and whispered, "Are you okay, Ray?" 

Ray mumbled some unintelligible words burying his face into Fraser's chest. 

Fraser embraced him and kissed the top of his head. "I'll take that babbling as a reassurance that you are fine. That was magnificent, Ray......you were magnificent." 

Ray raised his head glancing at Fraser and smiled. "Didn't I tell you that I wasn't impotent, Benton? Maybe I'm a little bit rusty, but nowhere close ta impotent." 

Fraser gazed into his baby blues as he chuckled. "No, you were definitely very potent and not rusty at all, Ray . . . in fact, you were simply fantastic . . . Ray? . . . . Ray, did I appear cold and frigid?" 

Ray laughed, kissing his partner. "No way! No part of ya is cold or frigid, Benton . . . Yer definitely very, very hot! Yer quite fantastic yerself . . . I'm sorry I hurt you, Benton, I sorta got carried away a bit, ya know. You got me so damn horny I just couldn't think straight." 

Fraser smiled. "Well, it really didn't hurt too much, Ray . . . besides, I was enjoying every bit of you." 

Ray reached up and traced the outline of Fraser's lips with his finger. "Benton. . . .uh, do you think . . . uh,. I mean since we already . . . Are we gonna do this again?" 

Fraser kissed his finger. "If you want to, then yes, we could do this again. . . . and again. . . . and again. You know that I'm a firm believer in the five P's, Ray." 

Ray's eyebrows creased as he asked, "Whadda ya talking about, Fraser, what's the five P's?" 

Fraser smiled. "The five P's Ray, persistent practice prevents poor performance. The more we practice, the better we'll become at this." 

Ray laughed. "Gotcha! I like the five P's, Benton. We could do the five p's again . . . I mean, we do have this room all night . . . ya wanna . . . ya wanna keep practicing?" 

"That's a fine idea, Ray, Ray. Besides, this is substantially better than my dream . . . you happen to feel much better when you actually are on top of me." 

Ray smiled and kissed Fraser's lips. "Yeah, I feel much better on top of ya, too . . . and it feels even better inside of you. . . .Ya wanna know what, Benton? I'm glad you had that dream since it got you outta your dream and inta my bed. Hey! Have you ever heard that song that goes *get outta my dreams and into my car*? 

Fraser raised an eyebrow shaking his head. "Can't say that I have, Ray." 

Ray shrugged. "Dat's not important" as he locked lips with Fraser again.

***************************************************************

Fraser and Ray sat in the GTO parked in the alley waiting for their informant. Ray was yawning for the umpteenth time. 

Fraser smiled. "I'm sorry I kept you up all night, Ray . . . I forgot you're not used to getting up this early." 

Ray stretched. "Hell, losing sleep so I can fuck you all night is damn well worth it. I can hardly wait for tonight! You are coming to my apartment, aren't ya? I mean, cause I really don't wanna have ta go drag yer gorgeous ass outta the Consulate and pump ya in the car in this alleyway!" 

Fraser chuckled. "Oh Dear! No, Ray, no alleys, most definitely we'll go to your apartment. I'm looking forward to this evening." 

Ray reached over and tenderly cupped the side of Fraser's chin. "Benton, can I tell ya something? I wanted ta say it last night but. . . .well, you left me speechless when yer mouth made contact with my . . . Oh Boy! Better cut this out cause I'm getting stiff here already. Anyway. . . .Benton, I'm so lucky ta have you. I'm so grateful that I met you, and I've fallen in love with you . . . I mean, I know that sounds stupid cause we've known each other a year, but last night made me realize that I'm in love with you. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna give ya up, Benton. There's just no way I'm gonna let you go. I take back all those awful things I said about ya being cold and frigid, Benton . . . I was only trying ta hurt ya and I'm sorry. Yer really a fantastic man and a fantastic lover, Benton, yer just the best." 

Fraser smiled as he reached up to take Ray's hand, kissing it tenderly and pressing it against his cheek. "Thank you kindly for those words, Ray. They mean a lot to me. I think very highly of you also, Ray . . . I have and always will respect and admire you. And now I'll hold you dear to my heart. And I don't consider you being in love with me stupid, Ray . . . I'm extremely flattered, as I too am in love with you. Last night was truly wonderful.....I enjoyed every minute with you. . . you are remarkable." 

Ray grinned as he leaned forward locking lips with Fraser, kissing passionately as they sealed their mouths to one another.

"Eh, eh. . . . could you two please cut it out?" Larry commented as he climbed into the back seat. 

Ray and Fraser jumped, both startled by his sudden appearance. "Hey! The next time ya knock, Larry! So whadda ya got fer me?" 

Larry pulled another piece of paper from his wallet, handing it to Ray and commenting, "Well, I'm not giving you what Mr. Canada just gave to you . . . unless you slip in another twenty, Ray." 

Ray glared at him. "Hey! Just gimme the information I need and then scram, Larry!" he barked as he handed his informant a twenty. 

"Uh. . . . make it forty, Ray, and I won't blackmail you with what I just witnessed here in this fine GTO." Larry smiled pleased with himself. 

Fraser and Ray both turned to look at him with scowls on their faces. 

Larry lost his smile quickly. "I was just kidding, Ray! Seriously!" 

Ray growled. "Okay, fine! Ya got me the stuff and ya got yer money, now scram! And don't let me find out yer spreading any rumors about me and Mr. Canada, got it Larry?!" 

Larry shook his head and quickly stepped out of the GTO. Before leaving, he leaned his head inside Ray's window and leered. "Hey Ray, just so ya know, your boyfriend's very cute. . . .better looking then that ex of yours!" 

Ray's mouth dropped open and Larry, noticing the shock on Ray's face, quickly scurried away from the GTO. Ray looked at Fraser frowning. "Larry's wrong about you being cute, ya know." 

Fraser stared at Ray somewhat confused by his statement, causing Ray to smile at his reaction. He caressed Fraser's cheek. "Larry's wrong about you being cute, cause ta me yer damn beautiful! Yer drop dead gorgeous, and you can fuck like there's no tomorrow! Yer the perfect combination and I'm so damn fucking lucky!" 

Fraser broke into a huge radiant smile, and blushed a lovely shade of tomato red as he gazed into Ray's eyes. 

Ray laughed warmly, leaning towards Fraser for a hot, wet, slurpy, passionate kiss.

The end

Comments/ replies, you know where to find me. 

droopy_jack@excite.com

.


End file.
